


The Demon Whisperer (Finn Bálor X Reader) 18+ Only!

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Sensuality, Shower Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: Y/N's close friend, Finn Bálor, feels unusually moody and downright angry after Bray Wyatt dumps a bucket of blood on him after their match.  But Y/N knows just the thing to relax him.  Finn, however, has another idea.





	The Demon Whisperer (Finn Bálor X Reader) 18+ Only!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with NXT or WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

 

 

_ **The Demon Whisperer** _

 

 

Having just finished with a degrading diva's bikini photo shoot to promote SummerSlam, I sat down in a folding chair in one of the arena's hallways, and watched Finn Bálor's match against Bray Wyatt as I clipped my long dark hair up into a messy twist.

Finn had become one of my best friends since I debuted with WWE about a year prior. I secretly had _the_ hugest crush on him—actually, I was head over heels in love with him. But he didn't seem all that interested in dating or relationships. I figured he was just completely focused on his career—many of the guys were. But man... When I got to be around him, he'd make me feel so... alive. And happy. Despite his frequent moody spells, thanks to a certain demon that resided in him.

Finn was absolutely gorgeous. Actually, that would be an understatement. He was breathtaking. And most times he appeared to know it. But other times he seemed rather shy.

His vivid blue eyes would light up and flash when he was happy, but could darken and go black in the next instant—whenever Bálor wanted to make an appearance. Whenever I'd speak to him and he turned to face me... Well, when I had his attention, I most definitely _knew_ I had his attention. He'd focus so intently on me and what I was saying that sometimes manufacturing coherent sentences was near impossible.

Lost in my thoughts of Finn, I became vaguely aware of Bray Wyatt's voice shouting:

 

“ **This is what happens when you send a boy to do the devil's work!”**

 

My eyes shot up to the monitors again, and I watched in horror and disgust as Bray made his way over to the corner of the ring and unceremoniously dumped a bucket of what appeared to be blood, over Finn's head. Immediately, Finn began struggling and flopping around as if the blood was actually _hurting_ him.

My hand darted to my mouth as I gasped. Angry that Bray had done something so vile to my friend, I ran down the hall to the women's locker room and grabbed the biggest towel I could find for Finn, and then headed to gorilla to meet him.

As I rounded a corner, I nearly collided with Bray's chest in my hurry to reach Finn. Recoiling in disgust, I glared at him and muttered, “You are absolutely repulsive. Blood,” I asked, eyeing the rusty old bucket he still held in his hand. “Seriously??” I turned to finish my run to gorilla, when I heard Bray cackle pleasantly, and a hand grabbed my wrist.

“Now, what's your hurry, little lamb?” His preacher-like drawl sent chills up my spine.

My temper flew past it's breaking point and I swung around, connecting my open palm with his face. “Don't freaking touch me!”

Finn suddenly appeared next to me—out of nowhere, it seemed.

“Get away from 'er, ya psycho bastard,” he shouted, drawing his fist back at Bray. His eyes flashed between blue and black for a few seconds. He obviously was battling his demon side. Bálor was clawing to get out.

“Finn, no!” I dropped the towel I'd been holding for him, and lunged for his wrist with both my hands—ignoring the sticky red substance coating him—and held on for dear life. “He isn't worth it. Go to Angle and get a rematch scheduled for SummerSlam. After that stunt...” I glared at Bray's grinning figure. “I'm sure Kurt will set it up.”

Like clockwork Kurt hurried up to us then, and eyed both Finn and Bray wearily. “Get on out of here, Bray,” he said. “You and Finn obviously have unfinished business.” He shifted his gaze over to Finn then, and said softly, “Come with me to my office, Finn. We'll have a talk.”

“I'm not goin' anywhere till _he_ is gone and away from y/n,” Finn nearly shouted, pointing his finger at Bray.

“Don't worry, Finn,” Bray taunted. “My beef ain't with your sweetie. It's with you.”

I rolled my eyes. He clearly was just trying to piss Finn off and get his focus off SummerSlam. However, he finally did turn around and start to walk down the hallway. The building went dark—pitch black—for several seconds and then the lights came back on.

Bray was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, I bent down and picked up the towel I'd dropped earlier and wiped at Finn's face with it. “Here,” I told him gently. “This will have to do till you can get in the shower.”

“Come on, Finn,” Kurt said again. “Let's go talk.”

“Okay,” Finn nodded, as he took over on wiping his face and chest. When he was able to see a little more clearly, his sapphire gaze shifted to mine and he scowled at me. “You an' I are goin' t' chat later, lass.”

“What? Why? I don't-”

“Ya've _no_ business antagonizin' Wyatt like d'at,” he blurted in a heated tone. “He's probably t'ree times yer size! Do ya know what he could've done t' ya?”

“He didn't do anything, Finn,” I said, trying to calm him down. “Just... You need to try and chill out.”

“'Chill out',” he repeated, his eyes threatening to go black. “I need t' 'chill out'?”

“Yes,” I said, my temper flaring again. “Nothing happened, and you're over-reacting.”

“I'm over-reacting?!”

Feeling a headache brewing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Finn, seriously. I think you need to go talk to Kurt and get a shower. Then we'll talk. Rationally.”

“She's right, Finn,” Kurt spoke up. “We'll talk, and then you can get cleaned up. Now, let's go.” His tone left no room for argument. Finn finally turned to leave with him, but not before muttering, “You should put some clothes on. Why da hell are ya runnin' around nearly naked, woman?”

“Photo shoot,” I uttered, glancing down at my red bikini. _Why is he so angry at me_ , I wondered as he stalked off behind Kurt. _What did I do_?

“You need to get the demon under control,” Alexa Bliss giggled as she walked by. “He's out for blood.”

“Why me,” I asked. “What can I do about it?”

Alexa stopped and leaned against the wall with me. “Why you? Honey, if you don't know by now that Finn's sweet on you...” She trailed off with a soft chuckle and a flip of her hair. “No pun intended. As for what you can do about it... Hell if I know. Maybe you could cheer Finn up. I mean, it makes sense to me... If Finn's happy, maybe Bálor will calm down.”

I sighed. “Maybe you're right. I'll try to think of something. Thanks, Alexa.”

“Don't mention it,” she smiled, and patted my shoulder. “I'll catch ya later.”

“See ya,” I returned.

I was already deep in thought. _How in the world was I going to help Finn_?

 _Legos_!

It came to me instantly. We could go back to the hotel after he showered, and I would get him to build something. It'd get his mind off Wyatt and make him think of home—Ireland. It was a perfect plan!

Minutes later, Finn came down the hall and was still trying to wipe at the drying blood on his skin. I met up with him, and forced a smile to test out his temperament.

He scowled. “Why're ya smilin', woman?”

I shook my head. “No reason. Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up. Then we're gonna do something fun to cheer you up.”

“D'ere is no 'let's' when it comes to me cleaning up, lass,” he snapped. “I'm getting a shower. Ya can't help me wit' dat.”

I could've sworn he blushed.

“Oh, don't be a big baby. I'm in a bathing suit, and you... Well... I'll promise to not look down. Deal?” Not giving him a chance to argue, I tugged on his wrist, leading him to the showers. “Besides, there's no way you'll be able to get all that gunk off without some help.”

“So ya wanna see me completely naked, eh, beautiful?”

I scoffed. I didn't have to see Finn's eyes to know that Bálor was now present. “Bálor, go away,” I ordered as I pushed Finn into the shower room. “This is not about _you_ , believe me.”

Surprisingly, Bálor listened to me, because Finn spoke then and I detected some awkwardness in his tone. “Uh, y/n... What if someone walks in here an' sees us?”

 _Hmmm_... He had a point. I looked back at the door to see if it had a lock.

Jackpot. It locked, _and_ it had a “Closed For Cleaning~Come Back In 1 Hour” sign.

“Ah-ha!” I took the sign, briefly showing it to Finn and opened the door. Poking my head out, I made sure no one was around and being nosy. Then I hung the sign on the knob, shut the door and promptly locked it. “Satisfied?”

“I guess dat'll work,” he replied, and placed his hands on his hips. “I'm still angry at ya, y/n,” he said, changing the subject quite abruptly. I could see he was still fighting the urge to let Bálor loose.

“Strip, Finn. Then get in the shower stall. We'll talk as you get clean.”

“ _Brón maith_ ,” he uttered under his breath as he took off his boots and knee pads. Then he was tugging his wrestling trunks down and I waited too long to look away.

And then... I _couldn't_ look away. At all.

Finn's abs had always captivated me, but his thighs and butt were definitely nothing to sneeze at. They were quite luscious, actually. The muscles on this man! How could someone literally have muscle creases in their thighs that flashed all the way up to their butt?? He'd barely move his legs and these sexy lines would appear out of nowhere, blinking at me like a neon sign.

“Ya broke yer promise, lass,” Finn said in an odd tone of voice.

My eyes shot up to his face, and I could already feel my face burning like fire. He was watching me as I watched him. His gaze was intense; unreadable.

“S-sorry,” I stammered. “I-I... I didn't mean to look...”

“Like what ya see?”

I groaned as I stepped into the stall with Finn and closed the door. “Seriously, Bálor! Get the heck out of here! And stay out!” I shook my head and sighed, glancing up at Finn as I started the shower water. “How in the world do you have a private conversation with him lurking around?”

“I usually don't,” Finn replied, watching me get his shower water ready.

“So...” I nudged him underneath the shower head and got him to tilt his head back so I could wet his hair down and rinse away most of the blood. “How do you date? Or... do other stuff with the opposite sex?”

“I haven't dated in...years. I mean, well... Bálor has had his flings, but I... I just never figured out how t' deal wit' a relationship, when he's always buttin' in.” He rolled his eyes. “It got pretty awkward—trying to romance a girl. And den _he'd_ start flirtin' wit' her because I ' _wasn't_ _doin' it right_ '.”

I reached over to grab some of the 2-in-1 shampoo plus body-wash he had setting on a shelf in the stall, and poured a ton of it into my hands before reaching up and working it through his hair.

“Sounds like 'ol Bálor is a tad jealous, if you ask me,” I smiled at him. I saw his eyes flicker between blue and black like a strobe light, and I lost my patience. “Bálor, I swear if you come out again, I'm going to slap the taste right out of your mouth!” I heard a low growl emerge from Finn's lips and I chuckled, shaking my head. “You don't scare me, big boy. You never have, and never will. _Leave_.” Finn's eyes settled with his bright blue sparkle, and I giggled as I tilted his head under the shower head again, to rinse his hair. “He's just a big spoiled baby.”

“Ye're da only one he lets get away wit' treatin' him like d'at.” He reached up to wipe some water from his eyes. “Anyone else...he'd bite d'eir heads off. Maybe even maim 'em.” He looked pensive, as if something had just occurred to him.

I turned him around once his hair was rinsed out, and then poured some more shampoo-slash-body wash onto a washcloth. “Wow, this stuff smells really awesome,” I commented, beginning to scrub at his back and trying to wash away the dried blood. I finally reached his lower back and then passed him the washcloth. “Here. You finish up with your chest and lower half, while I give you a shoulder massage. You're way too tense.”

He took over cleaning himself and I gently dug my thumbs into his shoulders and rubbed along the hard muscles of his back, using the soapy lather to help my fingers glide over his skin. He growled again, but this time it was a sound of pleasure. I pressed my thumbs into his spine, gently, but firmly and let them slide down the firm length of his back.

“You need to get yourself a woman who can manhandle that demon of yours.” I told him with a chuckle. “A woman who'll put up with him, or put him in his place. If you find someone who can do that, you'll have a real keeper, because Bálor is a complete jackass-”

I cried out softly as Finn spun around and grabbed me. I was shocked to instantly find myself pinned to the tiled wall by his strong body. Shower water rained down on us both, and now I was soaking wet in my bikini. “Bálor, please,” I whispered, my heart pounding in my throat. My breath was coming in brief snatches. I became completely aware of what the demon could do to me, if he chose to overpower Finn and fully materialize.

I kept my gaze down, afraid of what I'd see in his eyes. “I'm sorry. I have a big mouth, and it runs a little to freely sometimes. I just-”

Finn's voice was soft when he finally spoke. “D'ere is only one woman I've seen put Bálor in his place, lass. And she's a woman I've wanted from the first moment I saw her.”

He didn't say anything else. Until he lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him. I gasped at the passion I saw burning in his _blue_ eyes.

Bálor wasn't present. It was completely Finn.

“You,” he finally whispered, struggling to lose his accent enough to enunciate the word. “It's you, y/n.” He moved in even closer, ignoring the spraying water above us. “I love ya.” While I stood there in shock, he reached up and unclipped my hair, letting the bulk of it fall to my hips. Within seconds I felt my hair plastering against me. “And ya love me, too,” he added confidently.

“H-how do you know that,” I asked, completely dazed. It was true, but I'd never told _anyone_ I had feelings for Finn. I'd kept it a secret.

He chuckled slightly and kissed the tip of my nose.

“Ya t'ink Bálor—as powerful as he is—can't read minds, _Mo grá_?

I felt my mouth gape open. “S-so... you've known how I felt, all this time?”

“Uh-huh.”

I couldn't help but smile at the playful tone in his voice.

“Why... Why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you ask me out? Why-”

His mouth silenced mine with a soft kiss.

I shivered, despite the hot shower water that drenched us. He slowly pulled away, and looked me in the eye. “It hadn't occurred to me how well ya handle Bálor, love. I was afraid he'd eat ya alive.” His sensuous lips curved up in a smile. “But, I t'ink _he's_ actually pretty fond o' ya too.”

I smiled back at him. I felt my chest tighten with everything I was feeling. The man I loved, loved me in return. All was right with my world.

“I do love you,” I whispered, realizing I hadn't actually told him yet. “More than anything.”

His grin broadened at my words and I suddenly became aware of a deep pressure at my stomach. I glanced down and saw that my declaration apparently made his body happy as well.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over my neck. “D'at sign ya hung on da door... It said t' come back in an hour?”

I giggled, knowing exactly where his thoughts were headed. “Yes, it did.”

“And we've only been in here maybe ten minutes?” His lips trailed to my shoulder.

“Uh-huh.”

“And maybe nobody's even been by here and seen da sign yet...”

His teeth nipped at my collarbone and I couldn't stifle the whimper that tore from me.

“Sounds like a very reasonable deduction.”

“So...”

“Make love to me, Finn,” I said softly, reaching up to kiss him. I moved my lips down to just underneath his chin and kissed right above his Adam's apple. And to cover my bases, I raised up and looked him in the eye, speaking with authority, and sheer determination. “And Bálor... So help me. If you come out _at all_ , you will NOT like the consequences.”

Finn's chuckle rumbled in his chest, and then his lips were on mine again. I sighed into his mouth and melted against him as his strong arms wrapped around me. I felt my bikini top loosening and realized he was untying it in record time. In the next instant, the top was discarded and then he was hastily pushing the bikini bottoms down my legs. Wasting no time, his hand cupped between my legs and he ground his palm against me.

I let my head drop back against the tiled wall behind me and bit my bottom lip before letting a soft moan escape as pressure began building within my womb. “Oh, Finn... More...”

“Ya like d'at, huh, love,” he whispered into my ear. “And I've not even yet started.” I felt his fingers shift and enter my core slightly. “ _Tá tú chomh tais,_ ” he uttered under his breath. “S' very wet.”

Suddenly, his fingers slipped fully inside me and began curling and prodding. I cried out, unable to stay quiet as he strummed his fingers and kissed up my neck. “Come on, my lovely,” he whispered words of encouragement in my hair as his fingers stroked me senseless. “Come for me. Come hard.”

I felt my core flutter and a soft whimper tore from my lips as a deep ache filled my womb and core. Finn pressed his thumb over the throbbing bundle of nerves between my legs and rubbed it in a rough circular motion. I somehow managed a simultaneous gasp and moan. The flutters skyrocketed to full blown spasms, and my muscles began to burn all over my body. The pressure built till I couldn't handle it anymore. I jolted and tensed up instantly. “Finn...” I cried. I could hear the frantic desperation in my own voice. My nails dug into his shoulders mercilessly, and I hugged him close to me as I felt myself melting.

“Ahh, d'at's it,” Finn groaned. He sped up the strokes of his fingers. “Come, love.”

His sexy words spurred me on and in the next instant, I was coming around his fingers. My cries grew louder with each spasm that shot through my body. Finn's mouth latched on to mine, and he swallowed the scream that erupted.

Slowly, I came down from my high and my heart rate began to regulate. Already drained, I glanced up at Finn's face to see him grinning with pride.

“Well, don't you look like the cat who ate the canary,” I chuckled, still struggling for my breath.

“Sorry, lass,” he laughed. “I was afraid I'd be a li'l rusty.”

“You weren't. At all.” I reached up and brushed the back of my hand over his cheek and smiled. Suddenly eager to repay the pleasure to him, I shifted my hand downward and wrapped it around his erection, giving it a light little stroke.

“Oh, shite, y/n,” he moaned. “I won't last long as 'tis. And da first time I come wit' ya, I want it t' be while I'm inside ya.”

“Well, what are you waiting for,” I asked. My body was already trembling with need again.

He cocked his head with a little smile. “Good question.”

In the next instant, his hands were on my waist, and lifting me. I immediately wrapped my legs around his hips. My back hit the wall and then I felt the tip of his arousal brushing against my entrance. “Please, Finn,” I cried. “ _Please_.”

“Mmmm...” He moaned softly as he began pushing his hips against mine and entering my body. “I love da feel 'o yer legs around me, y/n.” I felt him filling me slowly, and I couldn't bite back the cry that tore from my lips. “ _Dia, tá tú chomh daingean!_ ” He grunted as his sculpted hips met mine. “S' tight, sweet love.” My head fell back again, and his mouth instantly went to my exposed neck, kissing and nipping along my skin then moved down to my chest. His hips retracted and then he plunged into me again, sliding me up and down the wall with his movements. His tongue swirled relentlessly around the hardened peak of one of my breasts as he thrusted into me. Feeling unsteady, I reached out and braced myself slightly, holding onto the stall door.

“Finn,” I gasped. “You make me feel so full—so good. Please don't stop.” His thrusts grew more frantic and I knew I was in for the ride of my life. I hooked my arms underneath his and grasped his shoulders with my fingers. He withdrew from me again, and immediately slammed his hips back into mine. I could already feel little shock-waves of pleasure building inside my womb, almost as if it was slowly expanding. My core fluttered around him frantically as he thrusted into me over and over and over. He growled in my ear, uttering something in Irish. I had no idea what, but it sounded beautiful.

“Finn,” I cried loudly. “I-I...” I panted and lost my train of thought as my core tightened up like a coil. I heard a sob mix with a whimper and realized the sound came from me.

“Ya okay,” Finn asked, slightly slowing his thrusts.

“Don't stop. Don't stop!” Almost feverish from my desire, I screamed the words, not even caring that we could be heard. Finn picked up the pace of his plunges with a soft growl and my core exploded around him. “Oh, my God,” I screamed, clinging to one of his shoulders with my free hand. I already felt as if I could die a happy death, but Finn chose that moment to roll his hips a little deeper and harder into mine and jabbed my g-spot perfectly. Pleasure flooded throughout my body. The ache that had been relieved with my orgasm returned with a vengeance. “Oh, Finn, yes! Yes, right there. Right there. Ohhhh, right THERE!” I felt another colossal orgasm building instantly.

Finn dug his fingers into my hips, obviously nearing his own climax, judging from the frenzied growls and groans ripping from his throat. “Hang on, lass,” he panted. “Ye're goin' t' need to hold on t' me. _Tightly_.”

No sooner than my fingers curled further into his shoulders, he ceased his thrusts then began lifting and lowering me onto his arousal at a high rate of speed. I highly suspected Bálor had a little something to do with the almost preternatural speed with which Finn operated, but it felt too amazing for me to stop and get angry. I was past moaning and screaming. I couldn't do anything but cling to Finn, and somewhat manage to breathe.

Suddenly, my body went from tight and rigid, to liquid and throbbing. My spasming core hugged Finn's erection tightly, and I was vaguely aware of his primal shout as warmth spread within me. I went limp against him and he held me up, tenderly stroking my back.

I felt more warmth seeping down my leg and it finally occurred to me that he'd come inside me.

 _No condom_.

I sighed when I remembered my birth control. I wanted children. I just wasn't sure I was ready for them at that moment.

“Oh, hell, love. I'm sorry.”

I managed to lift my head a little so I could speak, and giggled. “I'm not.”

“No, really. I just got ya pregnant.”

My head shot up, and I stared into his eyes. “What? No. I'm on birth control, Finn.”

He shook his head, “No. Birth control doesn't tend to have an effect on demons, love.”

“But I wasn't making love with Bálor. I was making love with you.”

“He's a part 'o me, d'ough. And d'ere is d'is t'ing wit' demons and immortals. Even half-breeds... If d'ey t'ink about havin' a child as d'ey make love... it happens. Just as I came, I thought of ya. I thought of seeing yer stomach, round wit' my baby growing inside ya.”

My face burned. And as much as I wanted to be angry... I couldn't be. Because... I actually did want that too. My hands slipped down to my stomach as a tear spilled from my eye. Finn's hands covered mine.

“I'm s' sorry, sweetheart. I shouldda controlled my t'oughts better. I shouldda asked ya first...”

I kissed him to hush him, and shook my head. “Don't be sorry. We love each other, and we're going to be parents. We're going to be _great_ parents. Because we both have a lot of love to give to a child.”

He smiled his brilliant smile that could light up a pitch black room. Relief shone in his blue eyes. “I love ya, y/n,” he whispered, pulling me into his arms.

“And I love you,” I returned, holding him close.

“I want to make love to you again,” he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

“Let's get dressed and get to the hotel,” I said. “Making love in a bed sounds perfect to me.”

“Would ya like me t' give ya a preview of what I plan to do t' ya?”

I cocked my head to the side. “How would you do that?”

He framed my head with his hands and closed his eyes. Within seconds, all sorts of delectable visions filled my mind.

Finn backing me onto a bed, licking at my back and lovingly running his hand over my bottom, my tongue swiping up his muscled stomach, and Finn thrusting into me as his mouth kissed down my neck and to my chest.

He pulled his hands away, and dazedly, I looked at his handsome grinning face.

“Wow,” I whispered. “I can't wait. Hurry up, lover. Get dressed so we can get to our room and get started!”

“' _Our_ room',” Finn said softly. “I love d'a sound of d'at.”

 

**Translations:**

“ _Brón maith._ ” ~ “Good grief!”

“ _Mo grá_ ” ~ “My love”

“ _Tá tú chomh tais._ ” ~ “You're so wet.”

“ _Dia, tá tú chomh daingean!_ ” ~ “God, you're so tight!”

 


End file.
